


Distractions

by AnnieShields



Series: Cameron One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Captain Steve Rogers - Freeform, Chemistry, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hotel Sex, How Do I Tag, Like a lot of teasing, Like a shitload of other tags, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Woman on Top, pre-catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieShields/pseuds/AnnieShields
Summary: So this is one of the one-shots I wrote for this year's NaNoWriMo and I just couldn't wait until January to review and edit it, I need to have feedback and I need to have it right now, so comments and kudos are equally appreciated! :)Long story short: Agent Cameron is part of the tact team Steve is working with on smaller missions and she accidentally overhears Captain Rogers telling his friend Tony Stark about how he can't keep his head in the game when she is around. She tries to wait for the right moment to confront the Captain, but she never expects what comes after she does.#ISuckAtSummaries





	

\- I just can’t take it anymore, Tony, I can’t go out to the field with her again, it’s impossible… - I heard Steve say as I approached his room where he said he will hold the debriefing after we got back from our last mission. I knew there was no time to have a proper shower or even a meal, 20 minutes was barely enough to put all my weapons back into the inventory and change my sweaty clothes, so I arrived earlier than he may have expected anybody to show up. - She’s just too distracting. No… No, I can’t.

I knew that I shouldn’t be listening in on his phone conversation like this, especially not when he was talking with Stark, but I couldn’t help myself, he was talking about me after all (he must have, since I was the only woman left in his tact team since Agent Romanoff was assigned a different team 3 months ago) and I wasn’t sure how I was distracting him.

\- I can’t just sleep with her, Tony, it’s not like that - I hear him say. My breath hitches of his words. To sleep with her? To sleep with _me_? Why would he…? Is he attracted to me… like that? I mean, okay, I noticed him staring at my breasts bouncing when I was running on the treadmill or letting his gaze linger on my butt when I was stretching, but it wasn’t like he would be thinking about having sex with me. He was a man, after all, it wasn’t unusual, was it?

\- I just… I can’t take my eyes off her when she is there, she’s… you should see her, really, she’s a real doll with big blue eyes, beautiful curves, and she’s… - he pauses, Stark must have interrupted him. - No, Tony, I can’t ask her out, she’s my subordinate, we are working together, it would be unprofessional and unpractical - pause again. - Yes, it’s uncomfortable either way, but I don’t think she would be interested in me. Maybe Cap, but not Steve. I’m too boring, I live for my work, Tony, there is no appeal in being my lady or something - Silence again. - How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not having sex with her? - he sighs as the other speaks. - Of course, I want to, that’s the problem, Tony - he exclaims, his voice desperate. I’m pretty sure I’m in shock at this point, but one of our teammates shows up at the corridor.

\- Hey, Gorgeous - he yells over and the Captain hears it.

\- I have to go, Tony, she’s coming over, I have to debrief the team - he says hurriedly and I hear him shuffle with some papers inside before my colleague arrives next to me and we enter the Captain’s quarters together.

\- Hey, Cap, good day, huh? - Munoz lifts his hand inviting the man for a high five and Steve smiles and accepts the gesture. I can’t help but stare at him feeling like I’m seeing a completely different person now. As his gaze brushes mine, I can’t help but avert my eyes and turn red.

\- Everything okay, Cameron? - he asks and his worrying tone can’t go unnoticed.

\- Sure, Captain - I nod, forcing a smile on my lips. - Just a little tired from the field.

\- You will have plenty of time to relax next week when we head to Italy for an undercover mission - he offers with a smile. I bit my lip as I see his form the words, so plump and pink. I am flustered and the mere thought of him… on me… I never fantasized about him before because he was simply out of my league, I joked about how perfect he was of course, with the girls in the locker room, but I never really thought it was a possibility that maybe he could be attracted to me. Captain Freakin’ America? To me? No way. I shake my head in disbelief as I sit down next to the small table set up for our little meetings in his room. He chats with the others as we wait for everyone to arrive, and I try my best not to look at him. I feel almost sick, knowing he will never initiate a relationship and I can’t either now because then I would have to tell him that I was listening in on his conversation.

\- So, everyone’s here? - he looks around as he lifts some folders from the table then hands them out. He doesn’t mind looking straight into my eyes as he handles me mine and our fingers brush together. How could I have been so blind to all of this? He really has a thing for me, I start to realize as he smiles at me gently, boyish, innocent Captain, unknowing that I am fully aware of his notions toward me now. Question is, what I should do with the information.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was hot in front of the hotel, but as we entered the crowded ballroom we felt that the temperature dropped significantly due to the wonder of air-conditioning.

\- We are clear - Steve announced through his communicator as we got through the first line of security to mingle with the attendees of the fundraiser that we were planning to leave with some valuable SHIELD relic that showed up on our radar in the wrong hands recently.

\- I see guards, they have panic buttons on their sleeves, but no sign of heavy weaponry on them - I add as we make our way to the bar.

\- The only heavy weaponry in here is you, Gorgeous, you are a literal bomb, sweetheart - Munoz teases in my ear and I smile wide on the compliment looking over to the Captain dressed in a full tux. He looks delicious but it’s apparent that he just feels uncomfortable without his usual attire, while I feel like home in the black silk and lace number flowing to my ankles with a high slit on the side.

\- Shut up, M, you’ll make me blush - I say coyly and he laughs on the other side of the radio.

\- Could you two please knock it off?  - Steve asks tensely and I turn to him to fix his bow tie like the good wife I’m pretending to be.

\- You look pretty too, don't be jealous, that I get all the compliments - I tease him as I scan the room over his shoulder. - We have a card scan on the southern wall next to the window and another on the eastern; one is a janitor's locker and the other is our target. Could you tell me which is which, Davidoff? - I ask gently, but before I could get an answer, Steve grips my arm.

\- The guards are looking at us, I need a distraction - he calls sternly. The tux is really getting on his nerves.

\- Next time you will wear a formal captain’s uniform if you take me out, you are too childish for the tux - I state before I take his hand. - Now come and dance with me.

\- We don't have time for that - he protests immediately, but I know it’s not the time he doesn’t want to waste.

\- It's a good distraction, no one is suspicious about the couple that starts to dance this early in the evening. Now shut up and put your hand on my waist, Captain - I order as I curl my arm around his neck softly.

\- Cameron, I think you are overstepping...

\- I said shut up and lead me - I squeeze his shoulder a bit, warning, but my face stays relaxed. He locks eyes with me and I see him slowly submit to my will when he sees I really am trying to help. He brings me in close to his chest as his hand rests at the small of my back now and I smile as we start to rock from side to side softly, like flowers in the breeze.

Minutes go by as we dance around in silence along with some other couples to the bubbly jazz playing in the background.

I see some guards move around, their heads turning from side to side, all with phones in their hands.

\- Davidoff… - I start off, but I see the mercenaries’ head shot up, looking more actively, combing through the crowd. I reach up and deactivate my communicator.

\- Steve - I whisper looking at him, but he already watches me, confused. - Deactivate your communicator. Right now - I form the words barely even making a sound. He reads my lips and obeys pushing the button on his watch.

\- What’s going on? - he asks now leaning close to me, making me tilt my head back a little.

\- They know we are here, they picked up on our frequency - I motion around us with my eyes and he follows my gaze. - They are using their phones somehow, they heard when I called out to Davidoff.

\- So we go with radio silence - he mutters deep in thought for a second trying to figure out how to solve the situation. He furrows his eyebrows and kind of wrinkles his nose up when he is thinking and it’s making it hard to concentrate on anything other than how adorable he looks like this. - We have to move - he finally decides, but I hold on to his arms, stopping him.

\- No, not yet. It would be suspicious, stay here, dance with me - I try to reason and it works, he turns back to me, but I see that he is still occupied by his thoughts of the mission. I hesitate if I should use the brief time when we are “alone” and he is fairly distracted to bring up what I heard last week. I was trying to work out how to make him confess ever since, but had no idea. This opportunity came up from nothing, maybe it was destiny.

\- Isn’t this nice, Steve? - I ask quietly leaning to his ear, my body flat against his as I stand on my tiptoes. He holds my weight effortlessly and dances just as smooth as before. I catch his confused expression, he can’t really place why I use his name and not his title now, but his confusion is like fuel to my fire. - Slip your hands down to my butt - I say to him, maintaining eye contact. - We have to sell the story of being newlyweds - I add to convince him and he gets even more confused. - It’s okay, do it - I urge him and in an eternity of 3 whole seconds, his hands start to inch down to cup my bottom with his large hands. I smile at him, trying to keep it shy, but I can’t help the way my body reacts to his proximity. It’s like a plane in falling, all of the controls going wild and I can’t hold it up anymore. He will either catch me or I’ll crash and burn right here, right now.

I wet my lips as I look up at him. He still watches me.

\- What are you doing, Cameron? - he asks, his voice low and raspy now, his gaze darkened with the suspicion that I’m making him do things just for kicks. In part, I do.

\- Enjoying myself - I let my hands run through his hair at the nape of his neck and before he could say anything else, I pull his head down just enough to meet my lips with his. The kiss is innocent at first, but then he breaks and pulls me in close, his arms squeezing me just the right amount, his lips part and our tongues meet halfway, like rivals before a duel. I try to keep myself from growing greedy and stifle a moan as we part.

I wouldn’t dare look on his face now, I just turn around and head straight for the bar, leaving him standing on the dance floor by himself.

In fifteen minutes I steal a key card from one of the guards and find Munoz in the kitchen dressed as a waiter. Fortunately, he knows which one of the two doors is the winner, so in 30 minutes or so he cracks the safe in the back and we leave the party like we arrived. Separately.

 

He takes the target in a takeaway box to the service entrance where Davidoff picks him up and I head to the main entrance to catch a taxi to the hotel we booked on the other side of the city.

\- Is it done? - someone steps next to me, making me jump, only to realize it was Steve. He acts cool, but he was never good at hiding his feelings, he is seriously pissed about how the whole thing went down, how he got left out of the actual mission. The fact that I played him and then left him hanging wasn’t helping his mood either, this I also quite strongly suspected.

 

Before our plan went south we agreed that Steve and I will spend the night in a hotel together to avoid all suspicion from the mob’s side while Munoz and Davidoff return to the base, secure the target and come back for us later the next day with the Quinjet.

This, whichever way I did the math equaled me spending at least 12 hours, but possibly more with an angered, frustrated Steve Rogers. I was starting to regret playing with the sleeping lion.

By the time we got back to the hotel the hairs were standing up on my arms and it wasn’t from the cold of the acclimatized room after the hot and heavy air of the Italian night outside. As the door clicked shut, Steve started to yell.

\- What the hell were you thinking, Cameron? - he started out as I collapsed onto one of the armchairs by the wall of the suite. - It’s not enough that we had to go without any comms, but you leave me behind, disappear and compromise the whole mission by going in without any backup with Munoz!

\- We had to act fast, you were nowhere to be seen - I weakly give him an excuse massaging my now aching head. - Our window was closing. I had an entry card, I took the opportunity. Sue me. - I sigh trying to gather some courage to actually look him in the eye.

\- And that whole thing on the dance floor? - he changes the topic, a clear admission of defeat. - What about that? I should have you removed from the team, behaving like that with your commanding officer - he threatens and it draws a tired laugh from me.

\- Really? - I finally look at him, my tone sharp as a razor blade. - You would like nothing more than to have a good reason to remove me from the team, right? So you could rid yourself from the distraction I am to you, right? - I prompt him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. - So why don’t you, Captain Rogers, why didn’t you out me already?

\- What are you talking about? - suddenly his anger is gone, and the confusion is back.

\- Oh, don’t play dumb, Captain, I know you have the hots for me and I know you can’t handle it, so you would rather run than to face your feelings or urges or whatever you call them - I spat at him standing up and kicking my heels off. - But you know what, it’s okay! It’s okay, you have enough things to run from, what is one more, right? - I shrug heading towards the bathroom.  - Be a coward, if you like, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone! - I “reassure” him, then with the rest of my dignity I slam the bathroom door behind myself.

The bathroom usually is my last resort in any kind of conflict. Having a shower always helps ease up the tension and if I want to go on a hunger strike to prove a point strategically the bathroom is the most well-equipped place to barricade myself from the source of my suffering. Unfortunately, this is not an option right now and since I forgot to bring a change of clothes inside with me when I made my dramatic exit, now I have to face the furious Steve once again, with only a towel protecting my body.

 

As I cautiously stepped out into the room for a moment I thought he had left, then when I turned a little I saw him sit in the same armchair I occupied before, his tie hanging around his neck, the top few buttons of his dress shirt undone, shoes kicked off, a whole glass of Bourbon hanging in his extended right hand. He looked like some character from the Godfather, he only missed a cigar from his mouth. I forced some air down my throat with an audible gulp, trying to compose myself and headed for my bag to get my night clothes.

\-  How did you know? - he asks in a few seconds as I rummage around on the floor. I stand and look over to him.

\- I heard you tell it to Stark after the last mission - I answer without hesitation. There is no use in lying about it anymore. - It wasn’t intentional, I arrived too early, heard that you were talking about me. You know how I get, I was curious and…

\- You are rambling, Cameron - he says quietly, making me stop.

\- You’re right, I’m nervous, I’m rambling - I step closer, still holding the slightly wet towel at my chest with one hand as I take the bottle from his hand with the other. - But you are acting out too, you can’t get drunk, Captain, you know that and you don’t even like Bourbon - I walk back to the mini fridge to put the bottle on its top and get two beers out of it. - Here, have a beer, that’s more your style - I hand him one of them and I go sit on the bed. I gave up on getting dressed anytime soon so I just twist the cap off and drink some of it, the cool sparkling bitterness clearing my head a little.

\- Was tonight a prank then? - he asks again. I try to think straight, in hopes of being able to decide if it was just harmless teasing or a push of a border.

\- I’m not sure - I start, but then decide to go all the way. - I don’t think so - I take another sip. He hasn't even opened his bottle. - I think I was testing the waters, just to see if you were serious.

\- About what? - he finally turns towards me, his eyes resting on my naked calves for a second, then slipping up to the point when my thighs disappear under the fluffy white towel all the way to my chest where my breast are pushed upward by my crossed arms. By the time his gaze reaches mine, it darkens and his blue irises stir from some unfamiliar notion. If I didn’t know him, I would surely be concerned about my safety.

\- About me - I state the obvious. - If you would really… If you could…

\- What? - he questions, maintaining the eye contact that intensifies so quickly I can barely breathe. I can’t say coherent words now, I’m too scared of it.

He stands and he steps toward me slowly, something almost predatory about the way he walks, his tall, muscular figure moving with grace and precision, like a machine. I can’t help but clutch my thighs tighter together and pull the towel up to cover myself better. As he reaches me he bends down and supports himself with his large palms on my knees. His touch is like fire and his eyes are burning now, I’m unsure if it’s from his anger or something else.

\- You wanted to know if I would play along or run away like the coward you take me for, right? - his words spread over my face as hot breath and I shudder as it caresses my skin. I can’t help but close my eyes for a second in hopes of getting my head right, but it doesn’t help. - No one calls me a coward, Cameron. Not even you, so… let’s do this.

\- Do what? - I half-shriek. Pushing his arms away, standing up.

\- Have sex - he says cheerfully straightening up, but it’s obvious that he is way too disturbed to be taken seriously.

\- Are you out of your mind? - I ask in disbelief, clutching my towel like my life hang on it.

\- Why? Let’s just get this out of the way, here and now.

\- Just an hour ago you were threatening to kick me out of the team for kissing you and now you want to fuck me? Seriously? - I ask outraged now.

\- That’s what you want, isn’t it? To fuck Captain America, right? So why so shy all of the sudden?

\- First of all, I wasn’t the one who called the other a distraction and said to his friend that he wanted to bed them, okay? And second of all, I’m not doing any of this, you are out of your mind!

\- Look who’s the coward now - he smiles bitterly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, making me gasp for air.

\- Alright, that’s it, Captain Smartass, drop your tux, this is happening - I dare him, half hoping he would back out of this madness if he sees he can’t humiliate me. I was always one to be jumping into stuff that others said I didn’t have the guts to do. This was no different.

I put my free arm on my hips and raise an eyebrow challengingly at him. His smile fades as he lifts his hand to his chin like he was thinking it through. He wets his lips and finally shakes his head and starts to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt, then unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants as I watch expectantly. The sides of the white shirt fall apart to reveal his firm torso, rippling abs, wide smooth breastplates, toned legs show up from under the pants and he kicks off his socks to stand before me in his black briefs. He spreads his arms signaling that he is done.

\- That too - I look at the small piece of clothing covering the ends of the V-shape running from his hips under the hem, but my voice waivers. I’m wetter than the ocean from the mere sight of him, every toned muscle raising my heart rate and quickening my breath and I gasp for air when he hooks his fingers into it and yanks off the brief and kicks it away. I can’t help staring but as he steps closer I realize that how dumb I must look.

\- Your turn - he says gently taking hold of my right hand keeping the towel in place and I let him pull it away, my fingers release the soft material as he tugs on it and it falls to the floor effortlessly revealing my body to his stormy blue eyes.

I have to resist the urge to cover myself up as I blush like the sky at sunset and he feels my muscles tense up, ready to escape. I avert my gaze, but he lifts my chin with his other hand, capturing my lips in a searing kiss, without hesitation and his right arm curls around me to pull me against him, skin to skin, his wet kisses flow down on the side of my throat and his hands squeeze my butt and breast at the same time. He groans so quietly that I only feel a slight vibration against my skin as he takes my other nipple in his mouth making me cry out.

\- Just as goddamn perfect as I imagined - he murmurs straightening up, his hand running along my silhouette, like he wants to remember my shape. I tremble slightly, knowing in that moment that I’m definitely not going to last the night. Or that it’s a possibility that I’m already dead and for some strange reason I got to Heaven. There are no other options, no other solid reason why this is happening to me.

He guides me slowly towards the bed and pushes me down to sit, while he kneels in front of me. He rests his large palms against the outer sides of my thighs caressing slowly downwards, his fingers tickling the underside of my knees as he lifts them up making me fall back onto the soft comforter. He grabs my hips then and pulls me to the edge of the bed, his left hand sliding up on my calf to grip my ankles together in the air. It all happens so fast that I only realize he has come face to face with my pulsing, drenched center when his right middle and index fingers make contact with it.

\- So wet already, Cameron, so fucking ready for me - he breathes almost stunned as he glides the pads of his thick fingers up and down, teasingly slow, rubbing my clit sloppily. He’s clearly not trying to make me orgasm right away, it’s more like to rile me up even more and I’m already feeling like I’m on fire fisting the comforter under me.

\- Captain… - I whine as he slowly sinks one of them into me. He doesn’t go all the way to the knuckle at first as he picks up a comfortable rhythm, curling them slightly and I cry out in pleasure as his mouth joins his finger in pleasuring me, his tongue drawing maddening circles around my clit before he sucks on it making me moan. At some point, I feel like I’m about to fall over the edge as he keeps lapping on me, but I don’t want it to end so soon, so I struggle to push him away, but with my feet to the ceiling, his left arm holding them there I’m helpless.

\- Stop – I whine. – Please, Captain! – I struggle, so he releases me and I prop myself up on my elbows to catch a glimpse of him wiping his face from my juices. – Sit next to me – I pat the bed beside me as I make my way off it.  – It’s my turn – I kneel, pushing his legs apart, to get between them. His cock is fairly hard already and he lets out a staggered breath as I wrap my fingers around the base and give him a few short pumps as I watch his face. He supports himself on his arms behind him as his head falls back and his eyes shut, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly as a give a shy lick to his tip.

\- Cam… Cameron – he stutters my name, making me brave enough to take him into my mouth now, my tongue swirling around him, tasting him for the very first time.

\- You’ve been fantasizing about this, haven’t you, Captain? – I ask coyly when I come up for air but he just brings his hand to the nape of my neck and fist my hair as I try to take all of him, sucking my cheeks in and trying not to choke around his considerable length making him jerk his hips forward, slamming himself between my lips as his hand kept my head in place.

\- Yea… Yes… so long… Oh, my God – he groans breathlessly as he fucks my mouth, slightly losing control of his super strength. I feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I try to breathe and swallow around him and he moans and hisses a set of swear words reveling in the sensation before he pulls me off of him, a thick line of saliva connecting me to him still as I sit back on my heels. His gaze is hooded, fogged by lust as he looks at me and his cock twitches slightly mere inches away from my face.

\- How shall we proceed, Sir? - I ask innocently, imitating the official tone we usually use in conversation and he pulls me up effortlessly, dragging me over him.

\- I want you on top of me, Cameron - he combs my hair back from my face as I plant my feet on either side of his hips and lower myself onto his thighs. I slide up, to trap his rock-hard member between us, between my dripping folds and idly move back and forth covering him with my juices. I see it drives him absolutely insane as he looks up at me and I lean forward to support myself with my hands placed on either side of his head to help me gain some more leverage.

\- Do you want me to ride you like this, Captain? - I ask grinding against him in an even pace, my tone just merely more dignified that a whine. I’m close to my breaking point too. - Tell me, how badly do you want to be inside of me right now? Hm? - I bite my bottom lip to stifle my own moans as I’m prompting him, feeling him pulse beneath me as my wetness coats him from tip to balls.

\- Holy shit… Yes - he hisses guiding my hips, his hands gripping the bone so strongly that I know he will leave marks. - Just like this, God… I want to be inside of you, right now, so badly… so, so badly - he breathes desperately and I think of making him beg for it. - Please just let me inside that perfect pussy of yours… please just let me fuck you now… - he does it without asking and I tremble with need between his hands, knowing full well if he wanted to, he could do just that without my permission, he could just flip me over and fuck me as he pleases, but he holds back, he wants my consent, wants me to be in charge and it makes the whole thing even more exhilarating.

I run my left hand down his tense shoulders, over his heaving chest, the grid-like hills and valleys of his abs, to slow down and trace my fingers over the V of his hips, stopping for a second, hesitating before I touch him.

I look down at him, his body writhing under me, ready for the taking like a wild mustang under his first rider, a sheen of sweat covering his flawless skin already, but as we lock eyes, I can see how anxious he is, how he watches me if I continue or leave him hanging again. I wet my lips and I lift myself a little to guide him gently between my aching folds, keeping my eyes on him, resisting the urge to let them close in the intoxicating mixture of pressure and pain and pleasure I’m feeling as he fills me up. I watch him shudder and mumble a collection of praises and swear words until he’s in to the hilt and it’s truly a show that I don’t want to miss: his blue eyes fluttering open, unseeing, unfocused as he sighs my name, his hand gripping me so hard it’s a wonder that he doesn’t break any bones, his swollen lips slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed as he revels in the feeling of my body.

\- Look at me now… - I get hold of his chin, keeping him firmly as I start to lift myself up and then lowering my weight over him once again. - Watch me ride you, Captain - I moan as he starts to move too under me, his hips rising and falling back against the bed as an unstoppable tide, feeding my arousal with each thrust.

 

He draws me closer as I’m rolling my hips down onto his length his large hands holding me by my waist, sliding back on my butt to grab each side of it, kneading it gently, pulling me up and pushing me down, working together to get the most of our time in this eternity when for a moment it seems possible that what we doing isn’t wrong on all levels.

 

When we finally set into an even, delicious rocking motion, I can’t keep my composure anymore, my eyes fall shut as I’m becoming a single nerve, feeling so full of him, his every twitch and turn and move inside of me, keeps rubbing away all and any coherent thought from my mind and I can’t even hear myself making any sound anymore, the air knocked out of me, just the wet sound of flesh against flesh, skin to skin, panting and moaning in unison filling my ears as I grind myself onto him, taking him, taking all of him hard.

 

Then suddenly he pushes himself up, his gaze vivid and wanting now on my bouncing breasts as he sits up and I open my eyes and slow down to see what he’s up to. The few seconds pause gives me the opportunity to breathe a little as he guides my limbs around as he pleases never leaving me. He bends his knees around me like a cradle then lifts mine to come next to his sides, my calves around his back to give him an even better angle to go deeper. Instinctively I get hold of his neck, to keep myself upwards, supporting myself on the bed with my other hand as he plants his on the small of my back to keep my hips close as he starts to move again and I pick up his pace, slow and steady, leaning in for a kiss once again. His lips part for me and I bite down on the bottom one with a moan as he hits a cord deep within me.

\- I got you, doll, I got you - he whispers hurriedly as I keep breathing in and out his name like a prayer, rocking my hips languidly against him desperate for the friction provided by the position.

 

\- Steve… Steve, I’m… I’m losing it… don’t stop, please - I manage to whine in response, gripping his neck harder as I feel myself nearing the end. He runs his left hand over to my side, up on my ribcage to squeeze my breast with a look on his face that alone could have pushed me over the edge, but he doesn’t keep his fingers long against me, they travel up to disappear in my hair at the nape of my neck as he pulls me close roughly, capturing my swollen lips once more, his tongue dancing against mine and I can’t keep myself from moaning into his open mouth devouring me as my hips snap against him faster and faster. He matches my thrusts with his own and his tensing muscles and sloppy kisses on my neck let me know that he is close too. Dangerously close.

\- I’m so close... - I breathe again locking eyes with him, my eyebrows furrowed in desperation, feeling my core tighten up, ready to come apart at its seams. - I need you… I need you harder.

 

\- Jesus, doll - he hisses in response, then nods in agreement, his teeth clenched together now as he quickly fist my hair, wrapping it around his hand and he pulls hard, yanking me backwards, making me cry out, my head falling back, spine arching into an almost too painful bow, but the pleasure coming with this small alteration in my posture makes up for all the pain. - Yes… that’s it… hell yes… just like that - he groans with each deliberate thrust, his voice barely even resembling his usual tone. - Take it, take it all, Gorgeous… - he buries himself inside me in an almost inhumane pace now and as he calls me on my codename, I let go and just let my body come undone on top of him, riding him as the bliss washes over me in waves, almost suffocating as he calls my name again, his face falling against my heaving chest as he unravels with a series of frantic snaps, before he slows and eventually stops. I can feel his body pulse with mine and the sound of my heartbeat is deafening in the silence that sets in.

He keeps his lips against my skin just above my sternum, his panting breath keeping me warm as his fingers slip from my hair and I lean forward to rest my forehead against his shoulder. He strokes my sides idly as we both try to recover from whatever just happened.

I plant a light kiss on his salty skin where his shoulder meets his neck and he brings me closer, but as we cool off and our breathing and heart rates set back into their normal pace the warm feeling of the other’s proximity slowly leaves, dissolves into awkward silence.

 

I don’t know what to say, probably he is struggling with the same problem, so we keep quiet, knowing that eventually we will have to part and go, clean up before we stain anything. But how do you do that when you know that even moving a little can break this vulnerable membrane between the intimacy you crave and have in this hotel room and the reality that you just fucked your commanding officer and may or may not be removed from your tact team, maybe even your job for it.

 

I feel as he inhales deeply, his chest pressing against my naked skin and there it is, the bubble had popped, we pull apart without words and he stands. The light from the night lamp plays on his sweat-sheen skin as he moves and I can’t help following him with my eyes until he disappears behind the bathroom door. I want to remember every inch of him as I see him now because it's very likely that I won’t be seeing him ever again. Not like this at least.

 

When I finally manage to stand, I grab my used towel from the floor and wipe my thighs hastily. I finally get my night clothes from the bag so when Steve comes out I can go in prepared. I wash myself a little, brush my teeth, his taste still lingering in the back of my throat.

When I stand and look at myself in the mirror I can already see a few bruises, but other than those only my messy hair and burning eyes remain to remind me of what happened. I try to shed the wanting I feel now like a set of dirty clothes, the need to touch him, the urge to say something as I enter the room the second time, fretting from Steve waiting outside. Fortunately, he sits on the other side of the bed with his back to me. He wears a white cotton T-shirt now and cotton shorts to bed and is going over some files. He must be preparing to write his report about the evening, I think to myself and not wanting to disturb him, I decide to just go to bed and keep my mouth shut for once in my life.

 

It was a one hit wonder, a one night stand, a mirage. Tonight never happened, it won’t happen again, I tell myself over and over in my mind until I fall asleep.

 

But turns out...

I'm a terrible liar.

 

 

>>>> To be continued... >>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please if you have the time leave me some kind of feedback bellow! :)


End file.
